1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus, a communication system, and a communication method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Researches related to electrostatic field communication having human body, space, and the like as a communication medium are being widely carried out in recent years. For instance, the electrostatic field communication is carried out between two communication apparatuses including a reference electrode and a signal electrode. More specifically, the signal electrodes of both communication apparatuses and the human body electrostatically couple, and the reference electrodes of both communication apparatuses and the space electrostatically couple to form a closed circuit. The communication apparatus on a transmission side transmits a signal by creating a potential difference between the signal electrode and the reference electrode, and the communication apparatus on the reception side receives the signal by detecting the potential difference between the signal electrode and the reference electrode. Such electrostatic field communication is described, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-324775 below.